memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed Ardanans
List of unnamed Ardanan Stratos city-dwellers and Troglytes. Stratos city-dwellers Citizens This male and female city-dweller casually passed by the rostrum as Plasus used its "rays" on Vanna in 2269. ( ) Sentinel #1 This sentinel accompanied Plasus down to the surface of Ardana to rescue James T. Kirk and Spock from an attack by the Troglytes. He later reported to Plasus the discovery of an unconscious guard who had attacked in Vanna's confinement quarters. ( ) Sentinel #2 This sentinel assisted another sentinel in capturing a suspected Troglyte Disrupter who attempted to leave the city without a transport pass. Together they took the suspect to Plasus to report the incident. ( ) Sentinel #3 This sentinel also accompanied Plasus down to the surface of Ardana to rescue Kirk and Spock from an attack by the Troglytes. This, and another sentinel later stood by at the rostrum as Plasus used the device on Vanna. He was, finally, one of the four sentinels who delivered the consignment of zenite to the transporter pad, after it had been procured by Kirk. ( ) Sentinel #4 This sentinel assisted another sentinel in capturing a suspected Troglyte Disrupter who attempted to leave the city without a transport pass. Together they took the suspect to Plasus to report the incident. ( ) Sentinel #5 This sentinel served as a watchman near Droxine's quarters in 2269. He was beckoned by Droxine when the Disrupter Vanna was discovered in the adjacent quarters with Kirk, and was instructed to escort the Disrupter to confinement quarters. Later this guard brought food to Vanna while she was in confinement. After entering the confinement area, he was attacked by Kirk and left unconscious, only to be discovered a short time later by another sentinel. ( ) Sentinel #6 This sentinel, along with a second sentinel, stood by at the rostrum as Plasus used the device on Vanna. ( ) Troglytes Troglyte #1 This male Troglyte was a member of the Disrupter movement, and part of a group that attacked Kirk and Spock when they beamed down to the surface to obtain zenite. ( ) Troglyte #2 This male Troglyte was a member of the Disrupter movement, and part of a group that attacked Kirk and Spock when they beamed down to the surface to obtain zenite. ( ) Troglyte #3 This male Troglyte was a member of the Disrupter movement, and part of a group that attacked Kirk and Spock when they beamed down to the surface to obtain zenite. He was stunned and captured by one of Plasus's sentinels. ( ) Troglyte #4 This male Troglyte was a Disrupter who was apprehended leaving the city without a transport card. He was questioned and stated that he was there to repair a damaged tension span, but had lost his repair kit. Plasus knew he was not telling the truth, after having just discovered the Troglyte's mortae in an artpiece, ordered the Troglyte to be tied to the rostrum. Rather than be tortured and giving up information on the Disrupters, he hurled himself off the balcony and fell to his death. ( ) Ardanans Category:Ardanans